Vecinos invasores (GBA)/Créditos
; : Over The Hedge ;Desarrollado por :Vicarious Visions Inc. www.vvisions.com ;Oficial jefe ejecutivo / Oficial jefe creativo :Karthik Bala ;Presidente :Guha Bala ;Productor ejecutivo :David Nathanielsz ;Productor :Adrian Earle ;Diseñador líder :Jeremy Russo ;Ingeniero líder :Ward Childress ;Artista líder :Yin Zhang ;Animador líder :Christopher Sinclair ;Equipo de diseño :Jessica Lott :Ken Bowen ;Equipo de ingeniería :Brian Ondov ;Equipo artístico :Christopher Thomas Sweeney :Tiffany Nelson ;Equipo de animación :Gary L. Fonville Jr. ;Diseño adicional :Michael Anthony Green III ;Animación adicional :Travis Cameron ;Música :Manfred Linzner ;Aseguramiento de calidad V.V. :Joe Fisher ;Prueba de juego V.V. :Tiffany Nelson ;Agradecimiento especiales V.V. :Jesse Booth :Dianna Davies :Steve Derrick :Tim Stellmach :Rick Stegmann :Ida Thornburg ;Soporte adicional V.V. :Mandy Allcorn :Kerry Coffey :Lauren Costello :Nehme Frangie :Dawn Harrington :Sergio Sanchez :Vicarious Visions Over The Hedge DS Team ;Probadores infantiles :Kenny Aragon :Alex Bauer :Jaia Benson :Ariana Fay :Lauren Garner :Notakoa Goldin-Lomerson :Olivia Harmon :Johan Hotaling :Olivia Lehane :Naomi Lott :Max Sanchez :Jacob Stryker :Yu Zhang ;A V.V. le gustaría reconocer y agradecer lo siguiente por el arte adicional y contenido de sonido usado en la creación de este título :DreamWorks Animation L.L.C. :Treyarch :Edge of Reality :This software is based in part on the work of the independent JPEG Group. ;Animación DreamWorks :Anne Globe :Amy Krider :Meaghan Nix :Rick Rekedal :Paul Elliot :Richard LaForge :Craig Rittenbaum :Chevion Reese :John Moore :Andrea Frechette :Tim Johnson :Karey Kirkpatrick :Kate Spencer :Sean Bishop Activision - Production ;Productor asociado :Daniel Firestone :Lalie Fisher ;Productor de gestión :Steve Rosenthal ;Gestor de traducción :Matt Morton ;Productor senior :Michael Fletcher ;Productor ejecutivo :Daniel Suarez ;Vicepresidente del estudio norteamericano :Laird M. Malamed Quality Assurance - Activision, Inc - Quality Assurance/Customer Support ;Líder del proyecto :Robert Munguia ;Líder del proyecto senior :Jason Potter ('Fox') ;Gestor de aseguramiento de calidad senior :Tim Vanlaw ;Equipo de pruebas :Brandon Miller (Floor Lead) :Jason Naglic :Jennifer Avina :Jeff Riffo Localization Testers ;Líder del proyecto :Tony Meysenburg ;Equipo de pruebas :Michael Baker :Jason Chalfant :Stephen Frick :Benjamin Riseman :Daniel Saffron ;Gestor senior, grupo de requerimientos técnicos :Marilena Morini ;Líder senior, grupo de requerimientos técnicos :Siôn Rodriguez y Gibson ;Líder del proyecto, grupo de requerimientos técnicos :Aaron Camacho ;Probadores senior, grupo de requerimientos técnicos :Sasan Helmi :Robert Lara :Marc Villanueva :Kyle Carey ;Probadores, grupo de requerimientos técnicos :Brent Toda :Christopher Keithley :Dan Nichols :David Wilkinson :Jason Harris :Keith Kodama :Teak Holley :Tomohiro Shikami :Kenny Treantafilos :Dustin Carter ;Líderes de soporte al cliente :Gary Bolduc (Phone Support) :Michael Hill (Email Support) ;Agradecimientos especiales de soporte al cliente y aseguramiento de calidad :Jim Summers :Jason Wong :John Rosser :Adam Hartsfield :Jason Levine :Matthew McClure :Nadine Theuzillot :Edward Clune :Brad Saavedra :Thom Dennick :Evan Button :Indra Yee :Joule Middleton :Todd Komesu :Nicholas Westfield :Vyente Ruffin :Chris Keim Sr. :Francis Jimenez :Neil Barizo :Christopher Neal :Willie Bolton :Jennifer Vitiello :Jeremy Shortell :Mike Rixford :Dylan Rixford :Tyler Rivers :Sara Button :Traci Mills Marketing and PR ;Vicepresidente, gestión de marca global :Kim Salzer ;Gestor global de marca :Michelle Turk ;Gestor de marca global :Cindy Liu ;Comunicaciones corporativas de gestores :Lisa Fields ;Comunicaciones corporativas de publicistas :Blake Hennon ;Comunicaciones corporativas de publicistas junior :Lindsay Morio ;Legal :Gregory Deutsch :Jay Komas :Philip Terzian :Christopher Cosby :Kap Kang :Michael James Larson Creative Services ;Vicepresidente, servicios creativos :Denise Walsh ;Vicepresidente, operaciones :Denise Walsh ;Gestor de servicios creativos :Shelby Yates ;Gestor de asistencia :Karen Starr ;Diseño del manual :Ignited Minds LLC ;Diseño del empaquetado :Hamagami/Carroll & associates ;Agradecimentos especiales de Activision :Giancarlo Mori :Matt Wilkinson :Jeremy G. Evangelista :Kelly Byrd :Vanessa Schlais :James Johnson :Sasha Gross :Andre Kinnebrew :Nicole Willick :Ken Fox :Chris Hewish :Daryl Heffernan :Ron Doornink :Kathy Vrabeck :Chuck Huebner :Robin Kaminsky :Michael J. Griffith ;Casting :Margaret Tang ;Dirección de voz :Margaret Tang ;Grabación :Rik W. Schaffer (Womb Music) ;Ingeniería :Rik W. Schaffer (Womb Music) ;Edición :Rik W. Schaffer (Womb Music) ;Diseño de la voz en off :Rik W. Schaffer (Womb Music) ;Talento de voz :Shane Baumel :Sean Bishop :Madison Davenport :Deb Derryberry :Bill Farmer :Keith Ferguson :Jess Harnell :Susan Boyd Joyce :Sami Kirkpatrick :Natalie Lander :Drew Massey :Paunita Nichols :Charlie Schlatter :Stephen Stanton :Colette Whitaker